


Toolbox

by vamplover82



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard buys a home entertainment system and has a few problems setting it up.  Frank is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated.

Gerard had finally saved up enough money to buy the home theater system he had been wanting. It had taken pretty much an entire year of putting back money every week from his paycheck and asking for money for Christmas and his birthday in lieu of presents.

He had gone to Best Buy that morning in his best friend's borrowed truck to buy it and bring it home. Gerard had the perfect place to put it in his small apartment, although it was going to take up most of his living room. Not that that mattered much; Gerard hardly ever had company other than his brother or his best friend, Bob.

When he got home, Gerard borrowed a dolly from his landlord and hauled the boxes to the elevator and then into his apartment. He rested for a few minutes before opening the box that held the stand for his new TV and stereo system. He took out the instruction book, looking in dismay at how thick it was. He really didn't want to deal with that, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice anymore.

At the store, they had offered to have someone come set it up for free since he'd spent so much money. But he'd said no, wanting to set it up himself. Gerard sighed, opening the book and looking at what he'd need. Fuck, of course it was gonna require tools. Gerard spent the next twenty minutes searching for a screwdriver, which he finally found in a box of junk under his bed.

And that was just the beginning of his problems. All of the parts seemed to be there, thankfully, but that was about the only thing that went right. First off, Gerard seemed not to have gotten the instruction book in English. Oh sure, the inventory list was in English, but the actual instructions, no. Half the book was in Spanish, and half was in what looked a little like German. Neither of which made any sense to Gerard, but there were diagrams, so he figured he'd just follow them.

The first few pictures were pretty easy to follow, and Gerard was able to get the base set up. But when he tried to put one of the side poles in, it didn't seem to fit right. He shoved it a bit too hard, and it kind of got stuck. After which he realized that he had been using a thicker pole that belonged in the middle of the unit.

Getting things wrong had always pissed Gerard off pretty badly, but he managed to keep his cool and get the poles on one side in properly. He'd deal with the stuck pole later. He decided he could probably start setting up shelves on the side that was going up okay. He got the shelf in place and screwed the screws in tightly to make sure they wouldn't come loose. And that was when Gerard realized that he had put the shelf on upside-down. He tried to get it unscrewed, but of course, he had put the screws in too tightly.

He was fucking fuming by that time, and in a fit of anger, he shoved the instruction book in his garbage disposal and turned it on. The sounds of destruction were satisfying until Gerard realized that he now had no way to finish setting up the theater system. With a sigh, he sat down on the couch, trying to figure out what to do.

After about ten minutes, he remembered that he could have someone come set it up. But that would mean calling Best Buy and basically admitting to them that he couldn't figure it out. He looked at the botch job he'd made of it so far and decided it would be worth the blow to his dignity.

 

**********

 

Two hours later, Gerard was sitting on the couch, doodling on some scratch paper while waiting for the guy to get there to fix the mess he'd made. He had called Best Buy, and they had been really nice about him changing his mind, telling him that someone would be by in a couple of hours. Apparently not many people needed stuff fixed late on a Tuesday afternoon.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Gerard went to answer it. He opened the door on a man who really didn't look like, but obviously was, the guy there to help him with his entertainment system. Gerard's eyes flicked down to the nametag on the man's shirt. Frank.

"Hi, I'm Gerard. Come on in," he said, holding the door open.

"Frank," Frank replied, heading into the living room and looking at the mess Gerard had made.

He set down the toolbox he had brought with him, opening it and pulling out an instruction book. One that was obviously in English. Gerard shut the door and followed Frank in, going back to sit on the couch. He picked up his paper from before, half-heartedly resuming his doodling as he watched Frank flip through the instructions.

He stopped drawing altogether when Frank bent over his toolbox to get out a drill, instead opting to stare at Frank's ass. It was rather nice, and damn, he was hardly ever in such close proximity with hot men. He was definitely going to make the most of this.

It took Frank all of two minutes to use the drill to unscrew the upside-down shelf. He put it back on the proper way and moved to the other side, where the pole was stuck. He tried for a couple of minutes to pull it out, but to no avail. Eventually, he turned around and looked at Gerard.

"Give me a hand?"

Gerard nodded slowly, still kind of entranced with the way the muscles in Frank's back had been moving when he pulled. As Frank stared at him, he realized that oh yeah, he was supposed to be helping. He made his way over to Frank, getting a grip on the pole with both hands below Frank's.

"Alright, on three." Gerard nodded his assent.

"One, two, three."

They both pulled with all their strength, and the pole came out easily. Unfortunately, both of them went flying backward. Frank went sprawling back into the coffee table, and Gerard ended up somersaulting backward into the sofa. Gerard got up after a minute, his back twinging, and went to check on Frank. Frank had apparently knocked his head pretty hard since he was clutching it and moaning in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gerard asked, standing over Frank.

"Uhhh…" was all Frank said.

"Come on, let's get you to the couch." Gerard grabbed Frank around the waist and hauled him onto the couch, laying him down gently. "You want some aspirin?"

"Uh-huh," Frank managed to get out.

Gerard went to get the aspirin and two glasses of water. He took some aspirin himself, before deciding that an ice pack would probably help Frank's head. He made one up and went back into the living room, settling on the floor next to the couch.

"Can you lift your head?"

Frank only got it a little way up himself, and Gerard helped the rest of the way, getting him to take the aspirin and drink some water. Gerard set Frank's head down gently, handing Frank the ice pack and watching him wince as the cold touched the bump on his head.

"Thanks," Frank said after a minute.

"You're welcome. Are you gonna be okay, or do I need to call an ambulance or something?"

"I'll be alright; I just need to rest for awhile."

"Okay. I kinda need to, too. My back hurts like a motherfucker." When Gerard stood up, he noticed that Frank really didn't look very comfortable. He was all scrunched up because Gerard's sofa was really small. Shit.

"Look, do you want to, um, lie in my bed with me? It's not as cramped, and your head won't be halfway on the arm of the couch." At first, Frank gave him a look like he thought Gerard was crazy for even suggesting it.

"Yeah, actually. That'd be good," Frank said after hurting himself further when trying to shift around.

He stood up slowly, clutching the ice pack to his head and following Gerard to his room, sighing in relief once he was lying on the bed. Gerard lay next to him, thinking about how truly weird it was to be sharing his bed with someone he met only an hour ago. And this wasn't even for sex, just to recover from an injury. Despite himself, Gerard could feel that he was beginning to fall asleep. He didn't mind so much when he heard Frank snoring lightly already.

 

**********

 

Gerard woke up a couple hours later, very groggy and very warm. He scooted closer to the man lying next to him, kissing his neck lazily. After a couple minutes of that, Gerard was pulled up into a slow but heady kiss. God, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a wonderful kiss.

His hands started to wander, sliding around a slim waist, and he felt the other man reciprocating the action. They lay there, just making out, for about fifteen minutes before the other man abruptly pulled away with a yell.

"Crap!"

He started to scramble out of the bed, but had to sit down again when his head started to swim. Gerard opened his eyes, fully taking things in for the first time since he woke up. _Frank_, his mind whispered helpfully as he stared at the other man. Oh shit, Frank. The repair guy, not someone he'd just fucked.

"Uh, look, I'm really sorry I just sort of felt you up. I mean, we hardly know each other, and you're just here to fix my fucked up entertainment center, and you're probably not even gay…" Gerard trailed off as Frank motioned for him to stop.

"Look, it's not like I stopped you, you know; I _was_ kissing back. But I seriously have to get back. My shift ended like, half an hour ago." Gerard followed Frank as he slowly made his way back out to the living room. "Um, I think I should be able to come back tomorrow to finish."

Frank pulled his calendar out of his toolbox to check. "Yeah. If that's okay."

"Uh, sure. Just make it after noon."

Frank nodded, grabbing his toolbox and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Gerard pretty much thought about Frank all through his early shift at Hardee's, going over again and again how much of an ass he'd made of himself. By the time he got off of work, he wasn't even sure he wanted to go home and face seeing Frank again. It was like seeing a one night stand again…except that he hadn't even gotten the benefit of sex to make it awkward. Gerard went home anyway, passing out on the couch right away. He was woken up twenty minutes later by a knock on the door.

"Come in," he yelled without thinking.

The doorknob jiggled briefly. "It's locked."

Familiar voice; oh yeah, Frank. Gerard got up and opened the door, and they just stood there staring at each other.

"You gonna let me in?" Frank finally asked.

"Oh, right." Gerard moved aside, cursing himself for acting the fool again. "Are you feeling better?"

Gerard settled himself on the couch, watching Frank as he got to work once again.

"Yeah, man. Headache is pretty much gone after a good night's sleep." Frank glanced over his shoulder, smiling a little.

"Good. Look, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"We've been over this before. No worries. Nothing to be sorry about."

"But I just kind of –"

Frank walked over to Gerard and cut him off with a quick, hard kiss. "I was into it."

He turned back around and went to work. There was a tense silence between them initially, and Gerard had just about got it into his mind to head to his room, when Frank launched into a story about repairing a TV at a sorority. By the end, Gerard could hardly breathe through his laughter.

Frank was fucking hilarious, and also apparently very, very gay. The way he told it, the sorority girls had broken their TV on purpose and made sure that Frank was the one who came to repair it. He pretty much blew off all of their attempts at hitting on him and treated them like they were complete idiots. Which they really kind of were. After the story, the tension dissipated, and they had a semi-normal conversation while Frank worked.

It wasn't until several hours later that Gerard looked at the clock, and he almost couldn't believe what time it was. Frank was just about finished, so he refrained from saying anything about it. When Frank did finish, though, he didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave. He sorta flopped on the couch next to Gerard, like it was something he did every day, like he belonged there.

"So, you wanna make out again, or something?"

Gerard just stared at Frank, sure he'd heard wrong. Things like that were usually prefaced by…well, he wasn't sure what, but something.

"Don't you need to be back at work or something? It's pretty late." Damn, that really wasn't what Gerard had meant to say, especially since he was totally in favor of making out with Frank again.

"Not really. It's my day off." A small smile was playing on his lips as he answered.

"Awesome."

Gerard watched as Frank's hand made its way over to his thigh, gripping tightly as Frank leaned over and kissed him. He kissed back after only a moment's hesitation. It didn't take them long to figure out that the couch was really not the best place for making out. Both of them kept sliding to the side or bumping into the arms of the sofa, making any real enjoyment impossible. Gerard got fed up once he actually fell on the floor, and right as Frank was going for his nipple, too.

He grunted as he got up, grabbing Frank and heading toward the bedroom. They fell onto the bed kissing, and Frank's hand made its way back up Gerard's shirt. Gerard let out a shuddery breath as Frank's fingers circled his left nipple with a barely-there touch. He clutched Frank to him a bit more tightly, and his dick practically jumped to attention.

Gerard couldn't help grinding into Frank when Frank's hand moved to his other nipple and began exploring it with a firmer touch. Frank could hardly miss the exaggerated response he was getting, and just to tease, he gave the nipple a pinch. Gerard was unable to hold back a groan, and he began insistently thrusting against Frank's thigh. As Frank's other hand joined in, Gerard started a whispered chant of 'fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.' Frank was startled into stillness, and Gerard whined loudly.

"Don't stop."

"I – do you seriously want me to fuck you?"

"God, yes."

Gerard took matters into his own hands, pushing Frank's hands out of the way and pulling on his own nipples. The few guys Gerard had been with hadn't paid much attention to his nipples, but now that someone was, he realized just how much of a turn on it was. And he was getting a little desperate for Frank.

Frank, on the other hand, wasn't really sure what to do. The sight of Gerard touching himself and writhing around was pretty damn arousing, but, well, he'd never actually topped before and hadn't meant to let it get this far anyway. Gerard made up Frank's mind for him when he stopped touching himself and all but ripped Frank's clothes off.

"Come on, come on."

Gerard began trying to take his shirt off and root around under his bed at the same time. Frank watched for awhile, trying to keep from laughing, before he pulled Gerard back up and took his clothes off for him. Gerard smiled brilliantly, leaning over the bed again and coming back up with lube and a condom. He tossed both to Frank, who set the condom aside and slicked up a couple fingers. He just looked at Gerard for a few seconds before pulling him over and settling them both on their knees in the middle of the bed.

'Oh God, what do I do?' briefly flitted through his head before he realized that hey, he'd been on the opposite end of this plenty of times, and he knew what he liked. Frank pulled Gerard in for another kiss as he slid a finger inside him.

By the time he slid another finger in, Frank was kissing his way down Gerard's chest and licking his left nipple. That got Gerard going again, and he started thrusting back onto Frank's fingers and forward into his hip. When Frank bit his nipple, Gerard got a little frantic.

"Now, now, now," he kept repeating as Frank put the condom on, turned him around, and pushed into him quickly, but gently. They both groaned loudly as Frank started up a steady rhythm. Frank turned his attention back to Gerard's nipples, pinching and twisting them roughly, wondering if he could possibly make Gerard come just from this.

It turned out that he could, and he felt Gerard tighten around him, pulling his orgasm from him as well. Frank rode it out with a few last thrusts before collapsing with Gerard. He pulled out of Gerard once he had calmed down, and he had just enough energy to get to the bathroom and dispose of the condom. He came back and flopped down next to the already-sleeping Gerard, falling asleep almost immediately.

 

**********

 

When Gerard woke up the next morning, it was to an empty bed and an empty apartment. Damn. Not that he really would have known how to handle the morning after awkwardness – he never had – but he would have at least liked to try to get Frank's number.

He got up, relishing the twinges in his ass and nipples that spoke of great sex and forgoing a shower to make breakfast. He spent the rest of the day just marveling at his newly-installed entertainment system. It had definitely been worth the hassle.

After that, Gerard sort of tucked the memory of Frank away in the back of his mind until a couple of weeks later when Bob came over to check his entertainment system out. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he launched into the story of fucking up the setup, even though it made him look incompetent. Yeah, so maybe he just wanted to tell Bob about Frank. Bob's only comment was, "dude, that sounds like bad porn."

 

**********

 

For about a month afterward, Gerard thought about Frank almost every day, but it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it. And then one day, he ran into Frank when he was going in to work to pick up his paycheck. He almost just turned around and walked out, not wanting to deal with the awkward situation that was sure to arise, but he really needed his paycheck that day. Gerard only got a few steps in the door before Frank spotted him and came over.

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"Pretty good, you?" Oh how Gerard loathed small talk.

"Oh, I'm fine. You wanna go get some coffee?" Frank asked, completely ignoring the fact that they were already in a restaurant.

"Sure."

That really wasn't what Gerard had meant to say. He _meant_ to turn Frank down, walk away. But there they were, crossing the street and heading toward Starbucks. Both of them remained silent until they were sitting down with their coffee.

"Why the hell did you just leave without saying goodbye?" Gerard blurted out when he couldn't take it any longer.

"I was supposed to take my friend to the airport, and I was running kind of late." Frank looked like he really regretted it. "And I kept thinking about just showing up at your place one day, but like, what if you hadn't remembered me or given a shit about me? So I just didn't do anything. But I really wanted to see you again."

Gerard looked at him for a moment, trying to judge his sincerity. "Go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Hell yes! I mean yeah, that'd be nice." Frank blushed only slightly at his reaction, but Gerard still saw it.

"Awesome."

They both finished their coffee with smiles on their faces. And when they parted, each walked off with a spring in his step, looking forward to the chance to make up for lost time.


End file.
